Blind assemblies used in boats, recreational vehicles or other installations subject to movement often are subject to objectionable rattling caused by the blind assembly banging against the front and/or sides of a window, porthole, skylight or other opening constructions and against glass panes therein. This is because, but for the headrail, the rest of the blind is free to swing due to motion of the structure to which the blind assembly is attached. This can also result in damage to the blind.
In some installations the blind assembly includes a bottom rail which is secured to a frame or in a frame opening and where means supporting the individual slats of the assembly extend between the bottom rail and a headrail which is also secured to the frame or the frame opening. However, even this system will not prevent most of the slats from swinging and banging against the glass pane and frame parts and further the frame opening remains obstructed by the slats even when the slats are tilted to an open horizontal position since the end rail remains fastened to the frame or in the frame opening.
It is therefore an object of my invention to provide for a guided cord system for a slatted blind assembly by which the slats may be retracted to one side of a frame or frame opening, i.e., raising or lifting of the slats in a conventional venetian blind assembly, while at the same time providing a means for preventing the slat assembly from swinging as might be caused by movement of the opening construction to which the slat assembly is mounted.